Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form an image on a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus is configured to form an image on a recording medium using an electrophotographic image forming process. As the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, for example, there are known to be an electrophotographic copying machine (such as digital copying machine), an electrophotographic printer (such as color laser beam printer and color LED printer), a multifunction peripheral (MFP), a facsimile, and a word processor. The electrophotographic image forming apparatus (hereinafter referred to as “image forming apparatus”) not only encompasses an image forming apparatus configured to form a monochrome image but also encompasses a color image forming apparatus.
The image forming apparatus includes a plurality of process units such as a photosensitive member, a charging device, a light scanning device (exposure device), a developing device, a transferring device, and a fixing device. The charging device uniformly charges a surface of the photosensitive member (image bearing member). The light scanning device emits a laser beam (hereinafter referred to as “light beam”) modulated in accordance with image information onto the uniformly charged surface of the photosensitive member to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photosensitive member. The developing device develops the electrostatic latent image into a developer image (toner image) using a developer (toner). The transferring device transfers the toner image, which is formed on the surface of the photosensitive member, onto the recording medium. The fixing device fixes the toner image onto the recording medium by heating and pressurizing the recording medium on which the toner image has been transferred. In this manner, the image forming apparatus forms an image on the recording medium.
The image forming apparatus includes a high-voltage circuit board configured to apply a high voltage to each of the photosensitive member, the charging device, the developing device, the transferring device, and the fixing device. The photosensitive member, the charging device, the developing device, and the transferring device are electrically connected to the high-voltage circuit board through respective power feed members.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,750,745 discloses an image forming apparatus including power feed members which are electrically connected to respective high-voltage contact portions of a high-voltage circuit board with springs and configured to hold the high-voltage circuit board. By pressing of the vicinities of holding portions of the high-voltage circuit board when mounting the high-voltage circuit board on a main body of the image forming apparatus, the high-voltage circuit board is held on the main body of the image forming apparatus and the high-voltage circuit board is electrically connected to the main body of the image forming apparatus. However, a problem arises in that, when an operator presses the circuit board at incorrect positions, the circuit board is not held suitably to cause connection failure.